The Girl Who Spilled The Coffee
by SighingMe
Summary: It first started by a coffee spill. Then 3 years later, here they are sitting in their dorm room as roommates.
1. Spilled Coffee

She saw her only once in her life. She was going to the cafe around the corner. When she walked in, there she was. It was like an angel sent from Heaven. 'Just wow' Sanatana thought. Santana didn't realise she was staring at the girl and in her own little world until coffee was spilled all over her. She was ready to yell at whoever spilled it all over her. "Oh my god! I'm so so sorry! I didn't see you there and I was looking at something. I'm so sorry, let me help you." a blonde girl

quickly got out. Santana was just frozen in place watching the angel get napkins and wipe her down, she forgot about yelling and being angry.

"No, no it's not your fault. It's mine I was in my own little world not looking." Santana smiled to the girl. She got some napkins and started to clean up the coffee.

"Crap, I'm so sorry to do this but I have to go. I feel terrible for not only spilling a large coffee on you but also leaving you!" the blonde frowned.

"Don't worry about it, seriously go do whatever you need to do, I'll be fine." Sanatana said giving the blonde a warming smile.

The blonde was hesitant at first but then nodded. "Listen, if I ever see you again, I'll buy you new clothes, since I ruined yours, and by you some coffee! I really

got to go, again I am so so sorry!" the blonde rushed out and ran out the door. Santana frowned as she walked out of the cafe and back home.

~3 Years later~

Sanatana finally is going to New York! She finished high school in Lima, Ohio and is making her way to New York to go to NYU. Though she isn't happy about sharing a room with someone, she rather have a dorm to herself. But maybe her roommate will be nice and they become friends so she'll have a friend. Sanatana drove up to her building were her dorm was and got out of the car. 'I really hope my roommate is clean' Santana thought, she really doesn't want to live with a disgusting person. She grabbed a small suitcase were some clothes were and headed up to the third floor where her room was. She didn't bring a lot, only three suitcases. Two filled with

clothes and the other with books for school. Sanatana got to her door and opened it. She didn't know if her roommate was already there or not but since the door was unlocked she guessed they were here. When she opened the door she froze, not because of what her room looked like, small room with two beds and two desks, but there she was sitting on the right bed. The angel or

the girl who spilled coffee all over her. Santana took a deep breath and notice the girl was reading a book.

"Ahem" Santana cleared her throat to get the girl's attention.

The blonde looked up at first her didn't do anything but then her eyes went wide, "Oh my god.." she whispered. "You're that girl I spilled all over you! And now you're here, as my roommate."

~A Couple Minutes Later~

Sanatana finished bringing up her suitcases and putting her stuff away in a dresser and closet. The two girls didn't say much to each other, actually nothing at all.

Santana didn't know what to say, she was still so shocked. And the blonde girl was to guilty to say anything.

"I'm Sanatana" Sanatana walked over to the blonde and put her hand out.

The blonde perked up and replied, "I'm Brittany" as she shook Santana's hand.

"Well, hello Brittany. I di-" Santana said before she was cut off.

"Let's go out!" Brittany blurted out.

Santana looked confused, "Uhm, what? I mean why?"

"Sorry about cutting you off." Brittany looked down at her lap, "I told you the day that I spilled the coffee on you, that if I ever saw you again I was going to buy

you new clothes and a coffee" she finished, smiling at the brunette.

"Right... Listen, you really don't need to do that, I have enough clothes and I don't even drink coffee, I drink tea." Santana said smiling back.

"Then let me buy you tea! Please, Sanatana I feel awful" the blonde started to pout. Santana couldn't even look, that pout was too cute that she couldn't say no.

She nodded, "Fine, but only because I can't stand that pout! And I've just officially met you!

~At The Coffee Shop~

"Don't you want coffee or something?" Santana asked. Brittany shook her head.

"I stopped drinking coffee. Actually I never liked it, I just really needed it that day because I was staying up late working on a project." the blonde replied.

"Oh, but you seemed to have full energy at the time. What school did you go to? Lima isn't very big so I should have seen you more." the brunette asked.

"Oh well I was homeschooled, that's probably why you never saw me at your school. And I was wake at the time because I was shocked I spilled coffee all over a

beautiful girl" Brittany smirked.

"Yeah I know I'm hot" Sanatana started to fan herself with her hand. Brittany started to laugh and smacked Santana's hand away playfully.

"You're so full of yourself" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'm done with my tea, which by the way thank you, let's head back to the dorm."

When they got back to the dorm, they got washed up and changed. "Goodnight Sanatana. Thanks for letting me buy you tea and forgiving me." Brittany said when she got into her bed.

"No problem, Britt. Goodnight." Brittany beamed at the nickname.

Sanatana fell asleep thinking about how the girl she never thought she'd see again ended up as her roommate.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

~Next Morning~

The girls had two weeks till school started. Brittany thought they could spend those two weeks getting to know each other. Brittany woke up first, she looked towards the clock, she bought, on her night stand. It was 7:56, she was an early bird. Brittany looked out at the Latina and saw that she was still sleeping. Brittany got out of bed quietly and got washed up. It sucked that they had to use the bathroom in the hall, it was for all the people on that floor. Sure, it was big but she needed her privacy, she bet Santana did too. 'Maybe I can get a job and in a few months I can get an apartment close by the school. I can even ask Santana if she was to join. I'll ask her later.' Brittany thought as she walked back to her room. She got in and notice the brunette was still sleeping. She got dressed and went for her book.

~One Hour Later~

Brittany was close to finishing her book and it was 9:00 now and Santana was still sleeping. Brittany really wanted to hang out with her but she was sleeping. She smirked to herself and quickly went to the bathroom to grab shaving cream. She wanted Santana to get up, so what better way to get her up is by a prank. Brittany got back to her room and went straight for Santana. 'Wow, she's beautiful and looks so cute while sleeping.' she thought when looking over Santana. She saw Santana's hand and put some shaving cream on it then dragged her finger slightly over the sleeping face to make it itchy. It worked, Santana moved her hand to scratch her face then suddenly shaving cream was in her face.

"WHAT THE- Brittany!" Santana's eyes wide open. Brittany burst out into laughter, she laughed so hard she fell and curled up. "I am so getting you back for this! It's 9:13! I should be sleeping, it's too early" she groaned.

"Early? What time do you usually wake up? You do realise you will be getting up at like 7 everyday when school starts." Brittany asked, she finally stop laughing.

"Don't remind me. And if you must know, on days off of school I get up whenever, mostly like 11 or later." Santana shrugged. "Anyway, is there a reason you woke me up with shaving cream?"

"We have two weeks till school, I wanted us to get to know each other better so you don't know me as the girl who spilled coffee.. all over you." Brittany got up and went back to her bed.

"Oh, okay sure. Let me get ready and this shaving cream off because SOMEBODY thought it was a good idea to wake me up with it." with that she walked out of the room. Brittany started to laugh again remembering Santana's reaction. "I can hear you laughing!" Santana yelled from a few doors down.

~30 Minutes Later~

Brittany and Santana were at this diner around the corner. "Wanna play 20 questions?" Brittany suggested.

"Sure, I'll go first. Uhm how old are you?" Santana really didn't know what to ask.

"I'm 18. My turn, what are you going to study in school?

"Law. My parents wanted me to be a doctor, my whole family is, but I don't know. I just didn't want to do that. When I told them I wanted to be a lawyer they were disappointed but understood. How about you? What will you be studying? Oh and that is my next question"

"I want to dance, I'm a dancer. But I couldn't get into Juilliard or NYADA so I'm going to take education. I love working with kids and helping out!" Brittany smiled. 'She's cute' Santana thought. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, only child. You?" Santana frowned, she always wanted a little brother or sister but it never happened.

"Oh, and yes I do. I have a younger sister, her name is Bryce." The check came and the girls went to Central Park.

~Central Park~

"So, I want to ask you something." Brittany said shyly.

"Shoot."

"The dorms. Our room is small, we have to share a bathroom with the whole floor and I need my privacy." Santana nodded in agreement and for her to go on. "I was thinking about getting a job and in a few months hopefully have enough money to get an apartment by the school. I know I've only spent one day in the dorms but I think one day is too many." Santana giggled at that. "So, the question is, would you like to be my roommate when I get enough money to rent an apartment?"

"Hell yes! Just like you said, I can't be in that shithole dorms anymore. Like this morning when I was in the bathroom getting washed up, everyone in there was staring at me being a perv." Santana grumbled.

"Who wouldn't? You're stunning!"

"Thanks. And Britt you don't need to work just yourself. I'll get a job too, this will be a team effort! What kind of roommate would I be if I only let you pay? Like it or not I'm helping." Brittany was touched by that. She looked down and just met by brown eyes. Brown met Blue. They turned and continued walking falling into comfortable silence.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Brittany asked after a few minutes.

"No... Um I guess I have to get this out now." Santana mumbled.

"Huh, get out what?" Brittany asked worried.

"Okay so, I'm gay." Santana looked up at Brittany. "If-if you don't want me to be your roommate anymore I-I get it." Santana looked down and frowned.

"Wait, what? Okay first of all, I definitely want you to be my roommate. Hey, it's okay. I'm bi so we're pretty much on the same page" Brittany said while rubbing her back. "Come on, let's go back to the room. Oh and can we get pizza?! Please! Please! I heard New York pizza is so good! Please!" Brittany started to jump up and down, Santana smiled. "Ah, there's that pretty smile! But seriously, can we get pizza?"

"Of course Britt, anything you want" Brittany took Santana's hand and walked to a nearby pizza shop.

~Back At The Dorms~

They just finished their pizza and Santana went out to throw away the trash. Brittany got a phone call from her parents saying they were going to New York to make sure she was okay after a week of school.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie? I have a few on my laptop." Santana asked, getting her computer.

"Yeah, sure. Uhm so my parents are coming after the first week of school, they want to see how everything is and if my roommate, you, is nice and everything. Then they are going to ask you weird questions, probably joke around with the questions. Oh then there's my sister, she'll be all over you, she's going to tease you and 'making sure your the right person' Like what does that even mean, her words not mine. She told me to tell you to watch out. She's probably ask you like a hundred questions. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..." Brittany rambles. 'She's cute when she rambles' Santana thought. "If something they say in wrong just tell me an-"

"Britt, shush. Listen, I'll be fine. My parents will probably do the same whenever they come visit. There's nothing to worry about. Now, come on let's watch a movie." Santana moves over on her bed to make room for Brittany and pats it, "Come on over." Brittany gets up and sits next to her.

"Oh! I just remembered something." Santana looks at her questionly. "My last name. I never told you. My name is Brittany S. Pierce" she smiled.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Well, hello Brittany S. Pierce. My name is Santana Lopez." Santana smiled at her before looking at her computer and seeing what movies she had. "Um I only have scary movies. Is that okay? I can buy another movie if you'd like." she asked.

Brittany didn't like scary movies but since Santana was with her, she'd be okay. "No that's okay, I can watch the scary movie. But be warned, I might grab onto you."

Santana laughed, "Don't worry Britt, I'll protect you."

~One Hour Into the Movie~

Sure enough Brittany grabbed onto Santana. She clung on her arm and nuzzled her head into the crook of Santana's head. Santana loved it. ' _Loved?_ Liked is a better word.. for now' she thought. Santana was getting tired and looked at Brittany and saw she fell asleep. Santana didn't know what to, pick her up and move her to her bed, wake her up, and just let her sleep. Santana didn't want to be mean and plus she said she'd protect Brittany even though she knew those movies were fake. Santana quietly moved her computer to the night stand. She threw the blanket over her and Brittany. Brittany moved onto her right side, making her back to Santana's front. Santana moved closer and wrapped arm over the blonde's waist. She was hoping that this didn't cost their new friendship. Santana wanted to be with the girl, the girl she just met, the girl who spilled coffee all over her. But, Santana didn't want to ruin their friendship so she's going to go with the flow and see what Brittany wants to do. 'Yeah, I'll let Brittany choose.' Santana thought before falling asleep to the girl she was close to falling for.


	3. Coffee Breaks

~Next Morning~

Brittany woke up and saw it was still dark out. She turned to look at the clock and saw it was 2:46 am. 'I must have fallen asleep during the movie.' she thought. She went to move to her side when she felt arms around her waist holding tightly. She looked behind her and saw Santana, her face into Brittany's back. Brittany slowly peeled Santana's arms and turned around to face Santana. She then snaked her arms around the smaller girl's waist. She felt Santana's arms go back around her waist then nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck. 'I really like this, but ruin this friendship. Maybe Santana doesn't like me that way' Brittany thought sadly. She didn't want to like about that so she moved closer to Santana and went to sleep thinking about how nice it was to hold each other.

Santana woke up to blonde hair in her face. She moved back a little and notice that Brittany changed positions in her sleep, so she thought. She brushed from blonde hair away from Brittany's face and thought, 'God she's beautiful.' Then, Brittany started to wake up, she opened her eyes and were met with brown. "Good morning." she whispered.

"Morning." The girls stared at each other for a few minutes then Santana asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm feeling kind of lazy." Brittany replied.

"Why don't we get some breakfast? I saw a small cafe we can get something there. Then, we can come back and watch movies all day." Santana suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Brittany let go of Santana and got up. Santana missed the warmth. "Let's go get ready. Oh and since you have all scary movies, can we switch over to my computer? I have some um not so scary movies" she asked.

Santana giggled, "Sure Britt."

~Cafe~

Santana is eating some toast while Brittany is having a bagel. Santana thought back to when Brittany was rambling about her family coming to visit, she wondered why Brittany was so worried. "Hey Britt?"

she asked.

"Hm?" Brittany replied looking down to put cream cheese on her bagel.

"Yesterday, you were rambling about your family coming up. Why?"

Brittany looked up and frowned, "It's just that since I've been homeschooled my entire life, they are just worried. I've never had a roommate or been to a public school. I've only heard stories from my sister. She really didn't want to be homeschooled and got my parents let her join a public school. My parents are very protective, like over protective. I just wanted to give you the heads up. Oh, and what I said about my sister saying how she wants to 'make sure you're the right person' she's just teasing. But seriously, I don't know what that means, like why. " she replied continuing putting cream cheese on her bagel.

"Ohh, well I think I can take whatever they give me. I mean, do I look like a bad person?" Brittany was just about to answer but Santana continued, "Of course not! I'm too smoking to be bad. Well, if being so hot was a crime, then I'd definitely be in jail for life" she smirked.

"Okay, one I'm hotter and two you are too full of yourself." Brittany laughed.

"Ouch Britt, that hurts. I think you broke my heart." Santana put my hand to her heart feigned hurt. Brittany rolled her eyes playfully.

~Dorms~

Brittany changed back into her sleeping shorts and tank top and Santana did the same, shorts and a tee-shirt. "Okay San, it's only 11:30. So, I'm thinking we can watch a couple of movies then go out to find something to eat for dinner. You okay skipping lunch? I've got some snacks" Brittany asked pointing to the mini fridge.

"No, I'm fine. C'mon Britt! Let's see what movies you got!" Santana answered while getting into her bed.

Three movies in and Brittany fell asleep on Santana's shoulder. Santana liked it. She wanted to go do something fun so she slowly and quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get... shaving cream. She said she would get Brittany back so this is the time. She did what Brittany did to her and when it happened, Brittany's eyes flew open in shock. "PAYBACK'S A BITCH!" Santana yelled laughing. Brittany looked at her with hurt in her eyes, she started to tear up. Santana stopped all her laughter, "Oh no, Britt. I-I'm so s-sorry! I just w-wanted to get back at you!" Santana put her head into her hands.

"Great, now your parents will kill me for making you cry." she muttered. Suddenly, she heard laughter, "Ha! I got you goooood!" Brittany said while going to give Santana a hug. "It's sweet you're worried about about my parents. Now I know you'll never hurt me and you care." she continued nuzzling into Santana's neck.

"Britt! You still have shaving cream on your face and you're getting it on me!" Santana shrieked. Btrittany pulled back took some shaving cream off her face and wiped it across Santana's face. Santana's eyes widen in horror, "You did not just do that!"

"Oh, but I think I did. Sanny, you have a little something there." Brittany pointed to the shaving cream on her face then ran out the room and down the hall to the bathroom so Santana didn't get her. But Santana was right behind her. Santana tackled Brittany once they got into the bathroom, she fell on top of Brittany. Their faces so close to together, all she had to do is lower her head a little so they could kiss.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, "Gross Britt, look at us. We are lying on the gross bathroom floor!" Santana finally said.

"Hey! This is not my fault! And plus I'm the one that's on the floor, you're on top of me!" Brittany said.

"Ugh, still, it's gross in here." Santana got up and helped Brittany up too, "I'm going to take a shower, you should too, since you like being on the floor." she rushed out and quickly running on the door so Brittany couldn't do anything.

"Hey! I do not, DO NOT, like the floor!" Brittany yelled out.

"C'mon Britt! Let's go out!" Santana said while tugging on Brittany's arm.

"We can't we just stay in? Order take out or something." Brittany grumbled

"But you said we will go out after watching some movies! Please Britt! Let us explore this city!"

"But we have two weeks to explore. I just wanna stay and watch more movies."

"We're going to get bored! C'mon, maybe we'll find a club!" Santana really wanted to go out, she just wanted to get out of the dorms.

"Ugh fine! Bu-" Santana jumped up and squealed. "Calm down San!" Brittany giggled, "Okay, as I was saying. Fine we'll go, BUT only because I'm now in the mood to dance. Also, I don't want to get drunk and be hungover tomorrow so, no heavy drinking."

"Fine fine. I wanna see you dance so go get ready" Santana went to her dresser and picked out a dress.

The girls were walking down the street look for a good club. Santana was wearing a short red dress that hugged her body. Brittany was also wearing a short dress but it was baby blue and it was a little looser than Santana's. "Here!" Santana stopped and pointed to 'Coffee Breaks'

"Uhm, San the name kind of throws off the whole club look. I mean who names a club 'Coffee Breaks'" Brittany said shaking her head.

Santana sighed, "But it's the only club that doesn't have a line going down the block. Listen, if it's bad then we go back to the dorms. How about that?"

"Fine." Brittany huffed.

They went inside and noticed there were a bunch of 16 year olds. Santana went to the bar while Brittany told her she was going to the dance floor. "What can I getcha babe? On the house, I'm the owner as well." the bartender asked. He was a little taller than Santana, he had dark brown hair and eyes, he didn't look so hot though.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Just two beers."

"Really, that's it? Here." he said handing to beers over.

"I promised my friend I wouldn't drink a whole lot. Anyway, what kind of club is this? First the terrible name now there's like 16 year olds here drinking." She asked.

"This club lets 16 and up drink whatever and the name is like that because the kids can tell their parents they're going out of a coffee run." He replied, he was looking dreamily towards her.

"Right, okay those reasons are completely stupid and who goes out at like 9 and say 'I'm going out on a coffee run' meanwhile they probably already have a coffee maker and the kid comes home wasted"

"Whatever. So, where's this friend of yours? Think they will mind if I took you away for awhile?" He smirked.

Santana looked over to the dance floor and saw Brittany dancing, 'Damn, she's good.' she thought. "Listen buddy, I play for the other team and plus you're not my type. Oh, and you got no game." She said.

Just as Brittany got back to Santana he said, "Oh okay, I see. How about you come on over anyway so I can straighten you out. Or maybe I can see you two get it on."

.Brittany frowned and looked disgusted while Santana poured some beer into her mouth then spitted it all over the bartender's face. Brittany threw her hand to her mouth as she started to laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled.

"You deserved that bitch! I wonder how many girls let you give them a 'ride' wait, let me guess... hmm this is a hard one. Oh right, zero! 'Straighten you out' yeah right like you could. You can do shit with that walnut dick. You probably give 'rides' to 16 year old girls while you're like twenty-something which is gross, I can have you put in jail for the rest of you life and this place shut down." She yelled back. He looked at her with fear.

"I-" He was cut off.

"Don't even try to defend your sorry ass, my mom's a lawyer and I can sue your ass for sexaul harassment." She smirked.

"JUST GET OUT! AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!" he screamed.

Santana dragged Brittany out and started walking to a pizza place. They sat down and began to eat, they hadn't said anything to each other yet. Santana out her pizza down and looked at Brittany, "Britt, I'm really sorry that happened." She then looked at her lap.

"It's okay San, you did what you had to do. He was disgusting." Brittany said scrunching her face.

"Thanks" They finished eating silence and walked to the dorms. As they walked, Brittany took Santana's hand into her own and leaned her head on the girl's shoulder.


	4. Same old same old

**Sorry I haven't been updating! School got in the way. Also I really didn't know what to do with the story after Chapter 3, kinda left off at a bad place. Next chapter will be one more day where they can do anything. They will be touring the apartment/moving in (spoiler) and getting ready for school. I don't know if I want to add any other Glee characters but if I do it will probably be: Quinn, Rachel (Faberry?), Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and possibly Kitty. Still trying to figure out how I want them to get together. I might start doing one-shots (Different stories) just to keep up a little. Anyway, till next time...**

* * *

~Walking to the dorms~

They were a block away from the dorms, walking in silence. All Santana could think about was that she should have listened to Brittany when she said to stay in for the night. "I thought you said your parents were doctors." Brittany breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"You told the guy that your mom was a lawyer. But I remember you telling me your parents were doctors." Brittany explain.

"Oh. I only said that because well one I was in the moment and trying to get the guy to back off and two my parents are rich so they could hire any good lawyer." Santana shrugged.

They made it to the dorms in silence and started to get ready for bed.

~About 15 Minutes Later~

They finished getting ready for bed and now heading back to their room. Brittany went straight for Santana's bed and went under the covers. "Uhm." Santana mumbled.

"Sorry it's just that I'm really sad at what that guy said. I just don't want to be alone. I know, it's stupid. Sorry" Brittany said while she got up.

"Wait, no." Santana stopped her. "I get it. You can sleep with me till you're okay."

Brittany went back under the covers while Santana got behind her. Santana threw an arm around her, leaning her head onto her shoulder. Brittany fell asleep instantly while Santana kept replaying their night.

~Couple Days Later~

Santana was coming back from a bagel shop with a tea for herself and a bagel for Brittany. Since the night at the bar, the two girls decided to forget what happened. Santana opened their and saw books everywhere and Brittany passed out on one at her desk. Santana laughed at the sight. She threw the bagel at Brittany, "AH!" Brittany screamed and fell on the floor.

Santana bursted out laughing, "Oh m-my g-g-gosh!"

Brittany looked around and saw a bagel next to her and Santana laughing. "You know good people hand things to each other. Also they gently wake up people"

"Where's the fun in that?" Santana laughed. "What and why are all these books out?"

"We have three more days till the first day of school, well it's O week but still. I just want to refresh my memory." Brittany said getting up.

"But I thought you came here for dance." Santana sat down at her desk and got out of computer.

"Yes but I'm studying education remember?."

"Oh yeah! You know, I haven't seen you dance. So when can I?" Santana asked leaning toward Brittany.

"When I find a studio to dance, which will probably be at school. What are you doing?" Brittany asked seeing the Latina type away on her computer.

"Looking up some houses on campus. I would want it outside of campus but it would have security and it would be close by." Santana answered.

"Huh, I never thought about the security part. Would there be like a guard outside the house?"

"No Britt, security on campus is just that they keep out any people at don't belong here. Except visitors."

~Couple Minutes Later~

"I FOUND THE ONE!" Santana yelled happily.

"Let me see." Brittany said going over.

"Three bedroom, two bathrooms one is in the master bedroom, decent sized living room, nice kitchen it has a breakfast bar. And the cost isn't too bad." Santana says smiling.

"How much?"

"$27,000 as the total. Okay that's weird"

"Hm."

"We can ask later, if you want to go check it out."

"Yeah, sure. If we decide to get it, we need to work on getting jobs." Brittany got up and went back to her books.

"I can just get my parents to pay it." Santana whined.

"Oh no you won't. Firstly, I don't want your parents to think that your roommate is someone who is a lazy bum and secondly, we are growing up. This is what grown ups do San." Brittany said.

"Blah." Santana grumbled. She heard Brittany giggle, she looked at her and stuck out her tongue.

"You are such a child!" Brittany laughed.


	5. Jobs

**Longer chapter! I may not know some prices for some things so I look them up and try to do something like the real world. But if I get it wrong sorry! I am from the U.S and know some stuff about payment stuff so yeah. I also noticed I am making them talk too much and stuff so next chapter will be fluff! Until next time...**

* * *

~Next Day~

The girls woke up, washed up, and ate. They are now on their way to the apartment building they want to see. "Okay, so last night I was thinking of jobs I can get. I went online to check some openings and not much was there." Santana said, while walking.

"What was there? I need to get one too." Brittany replied.

"Coffee shop, book store, other basic stuff. But, but I found one perfect for you." Santana said happily.

"And what would that be? This is a nice area, why is the price of low?" Brittany looked around the neighborhood.

"Well we will find out, we can ask the real estate lady. And the job I found, which by the way, it close to the apartment and school. If we don't get the apartment, it's still pretty close to the dorms. Anyway, the job is

good pay and it fits you. Also-"

"Santana, can you just tell me!" Brittany said laughing a little.

"Right, so the job is to be a dance instructor." Santana smiled shyly at her.

Brittany's face lit up and started to jump up and down but she remembered Santana was right next to her. She tried to play it off, "I- urm, I'll have to check it out." Santana giggled.

~Couple Minutes Later~

They made it to the apartment and up to the fourth floor to the door. Santana opened it and stood at the door frame in shock. "Oh geez" she mumbled.

"Gonna move San?" Brittany push her in a little and just like Santana, she stood in stock. Her jaw flew open and eyes wide.

"Hello ladies!" A voice came from the corner of the room. "My name is Cherry Lockwood, and I will be helping you look for a place." she said happily. "So, any questions?" she asked.

"Oh, I got a lot of questions for you lady. Is that some joke? You on something?" Santana grumbled, her voice low so Lockwood wouldn't hear her.

"San!" Brittany laughed. "Urm, this apartment has nothing... literally. No walls, cabinets, basic stuff." The apartment was one big room with nothing.

"This looks nothing like the pictures on the website. Like what the hell." Santana said.

"Oh, those pictures is the finished product. Well, the way the apartment suppose to be like." Lockwood went to the door and placed her bag next to it.

"Why the hell would this place be up for rent if it's not finished?" Santana asked.

"The apartment looks different from the others. This one is be so much better and newer. A lot of people will want it so whoever wants it just get it now." Lockwood answered.

"So the price? It's very very low." Brittany said.

"What? What do you mean its low?" Lockwood asked, confused.

"The website says $27,000 for the full price." Brittany showed Lockwood on her phone.

"Oh, wow thats one big typo. It's suppose to say $276,000, $23,000 per month." Lockwoods says like it's nothing.

Brittany looked at Santana, she looked that she wanted to kill Lockwood. "Um San can I talk to you for a minute, be right back ." Brittany pushed Santana to the side a little. "Urm, so"

"So? Britt, how are we going to pay that?" Santana asked calmly.

"Jobs, we can do it San. How much did the dance job say would pay?"

"Well beginners will get around $20 per hour. But you have to learn every type of dance and other stuff to become a full teacher. Also you need something to become a full teacher." Santana replied sadly.

"Well, I'll go check it out later. It can't be bad. Plus you said you'd get a job."

Yeah, but Britt it-" Santana stopped when she saw Brittany turn to Lockwood.

"When would we have to start paying if we want this apartment?" Brittany asked.

"Whenever construction is finish." Lockwood replied looking at her phone.

"When will that be?"

"I don't know, three to five months? Listen, can we hurry this up, I have a party to go to in two hours. So.. hurry." Lockwood huffed.

"Listen bitch, maybe if you were doing your job right we wouldn't be here." Santana rolled her eyes. "We'll get it. Give us the papers to sign then we'll be on our way." Brittany looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, B. We can do this." Santana said smiling at her.

"Ugh, can you stop being all cute and stuff, its annoying. And why do you need three bedrooms? What you have some weird relationship where the couple can't sleep with each other?" Lockwood asked rolling her eyes. Brittany blushed, sure she always want to be hold by Santana when sleeping, they already do sometimes. But still, they aren't dating. Santana looked at Lockwood with wide eyes.

"Just give us the damn papers will you." Santana huffed.

~Dance Studio~ (Brittany's POV)

They signed the papers and now looking for jobs. Brittany went to the dance studio and Santana to coffee shops and book stores. Brittany loved that she is finally getting away from the droms, sure it would be a couple of months be still. She is just a block a away from the studio. Santana was right, the studio was close, it was 3 blocks away from the dorms and 2 blocks are from the school and apartment. If she got this job she will be so happy, she'd have something to say to her parents when they come. They were coming Friday night and staying for the weekend. They never been to New York, Brittany knows they will love it in the city as much as she does. She made it to the studio and walked in. It was very nice, very modern. No one was at the desk at the time so she just sat on the couch and texted Santana.

 **To San: Made it, no one is here though. Gotta wait.**

 **From San: Went to a couple of shops, not a lot of pay but what can you expect from a coffee shop or bookstore. There's this bar I might go try. I'm pretty good with drinks.**

Brittany heard footsteps coming down to the desk.

 **To San: Good luck, someone came. Cya.**

 **From San: Right back at ya.**

Brittany walked to desk and saw a girl's head down looking at some paper. "Hey, um is there any openings?"

The girl looked up and a big smile came across her face, "Oh my god! Brittany!"

Brittany looked at her and did the same, "Tina! What are you doing here!?" she hugged her.

"Mike owns this place now and is a dance teacher." Tina says when they let go.

"Still together aye." they laugh. "Don't you guys need to go to school?" Brittany asks.

"We are, Mike is going to NYU and I'm going to Columbia."

"NYU? No way, I'm going to NYU." Brittany knew Tina and Mike when they were in school. She met them at the Lima Bean. Ever since, they stayed friends. They did lose contact when they left high school, but

here they are.

"That's nice, Mike well have a friend there. Anyway so, you came here for a job offering?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, my friend Santana found an opening online, she's also my roommate."

"Well, Mike is finishing up a class now, I think he can get you a better job here than what we are looking for. We wanted an assistant, but I know you can dance so maybe we can get another teacher." Right when Tina finished, Mike came down the stairs.

"Brittany?!" Mike yelled running down tackling Brittany into a hug.

"Yes it is Mike! God it's been too long!"

"Well, you were homeschooled and wasn't out a lot. But that's the past, you made it to New York just like you dreamed of." Mike said smiling. "So, what brings you here?"

Tina turned to him, "She needs a job. You know how good of a dancer she is, let her get a teaching job." It's true, they all know Brittany is as good as Mike. Sometimes, they would go to a studio in Lima to

dance.

"Hm, I'll think about it. Why don't we see you dance again Britt? It's been a long time since we've seen you dance. Maybe I could fire Benny, he's always screwing up." Mikes said. Mike brought them to an empty room and took out his iPod. He turned on _**Toxic by Britney Spears**_ , "Okay Britt let's see what you got."

~Couple Minutes Later~

Brittany finished out of breath, she was a little rusty at first but then got into it.

"Wow.." Mike and Tina said, eyes and jaw wide open. "You... You gotten so much better." Mike continued. Suddenly, they heard clapping from the door and all turned their heads towards there.

"You are some dancer Britt." Santana said.

"San!" Brittany said jumping over to Santana.

"Urm, who are you?" Tina asked.

"Tina, Mike, this is Santana my roommate, Santana this is Tina and Mike." Brittany introduced them. Santana put her hand out to shake, Mike and Tina both shook it.

"Hi, um how did you know what room we were in?" Mike asked.

"Oh, some guy named Benny told me." Santana shrugged.

Mike sighed, "Okay, Britt you definitely got the job, teaching job! You'll start next week, I'll text you all the details." Mike started to walk out the door, "Benny is so dead." he grumbled.

"It was nice seeing you again Brittany. Now we will see each other more! You did great dancing, well gotta run! Bye Britt and nice too meet you Santana!" with that Tina was out the door.

Brittany hugged Santana, "I got the job!"

"Hell yeah you did, Britt that dance was amazing. Maybe I should sign up for your class." Santana said poking Brittany in the stomach. "Or maybe I just drop out of school because you'll be famous in no time and I could just use your money." Santana teased, "But in all seriousness, you were amazing." Brittany smiled at that.

They headed back to the dorms, both happy. "So how about you? Found a job?" Brittany asked wrapping her arm around Santana's waist.

"Yeah, I'll just work at the coffee shop, I figured I can make some new people and get some free coffee, I love my coffee." Santana said leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Oh what? Have enough of me?" Brittany asked teasingly.

"Pssh, of course not. I can never get enough of you." Santana pick her head up and kissed Brittany's cheek, "I mean it Britt." she put head back down on the blonde's shoulder. Brittany blushed and still felt the place where the shorter girl's lips were. Brittany was falling even more for the girl.


	6. Nice Day For The Park

**Added more fluff! Next chapter will be them going to school, they will have some classes together like basic ones not the like the education classes or law classes. You'll see Mike and Tina again also Quinn and Rachel. I think I'll add some other characters but not more glee, made up ones. Also Brittany's parents are coming up either next chapter or chapter 8. Anyway, until next time...**

* * *

~The Day Before School~

It's the last day before Brittany and Santana have to go back to school. It was 9:00 and Brittany is awake. She looked over to Santana and wasn't surprised that she's still asleep. She wants to do something today but she doesn't know what, so she is going to let Santana decide. She figured she'd let Santana sleep while she can read for a bit.

An hour later, Santana is still sleeping and Brittany is getting impatient. She put down her book and went over to the small window to open the blinds. She heard a grunt and turned around, she saw Santana turn onto her stomach and nuzzle her face into the pillow. Brittany smiled then smirked.

"WAKE UP SANTANA!" Brittany yelled running then jumping onto Santana's bed. She heard Santana groan and saw her move back to her back.

"Ugh, Britt." Brittany started to jump more and closer to Santana. Then she felt a hand on her ankle then she tripped. Santana caught her by the waist and pulled her down onto her. "Britt, what did I say about waking me up?" Santana said nuzzling her face into blonde hair.

"If I ever wake you up, I may never see the next day." Brittany giggled.

"That's right." Santana laughed a little. "So, why wake me up?"

Brittany turned around on her stomach still on Santana. Santana then tighten her grip on her waist. "I want to do something before we have to get ready for tomorrow." Brittany said smiling. "But I don't know what to do."

"Hm." Santana scrunched her face in thought. Brittany found it cute. "How about we grab some sandwiches and head to the park to eat?"

"That's a perfect idea!" Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana's cheek. The she got up, "Come on San! Get up and ready!" She went over to her closet and picked out some clothes.

Santana sighed and smiled then got up, "Coming Britt."

"Oh and it's getting a little chilly out, bring a jacket or sweatshirt." Brittany warned, getting her sweatshirt that said 'Pierce' on the back from a dance school.

"Yeah, no, I don't get cold." Santana shrugged.

~Deli~

While walking down to a deli, Santana had to admit, it was a little chilly and she was wearing a tee-shirt. She shivered a little but stopped herself, she didn't want to prove Brittany right. But Brittany saw and threw her arm around her, "Are you sure you don't get cold?" Brittany smirked.

"Positive" It was true, leaning onto Brittany made the coldness go away.

They got to the deli and Brittany went for the door and opened it, "Madame."

"Such a gentlewoman." Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm getting a BLT. What you want B?" she asked.

"Uhhh, get me ham, lettuce, tomato, with a little bit of mayo. Hey, that kind of rhythm. Oh and on a roll." Brittany replied walking to the drinks, "What drink you want?"

"I'm getting tea." she replied.

"That girl sure loves tea." Brittany mumbled. She went over and grabbed a Dr. Pepper then went back to Santana and placed it on the counter. They paid then left for the park.

~Central Park~

They found a nice open area and laid down a blanket they brought. They took out their lunches and began eating. Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's Dr. Pepper and took a couple of sips. "Hey!" Brittany said, "That's mine!"

"Oh shush, I haven't had Dr. Pepper in a long time."

Couple of minutes later they were finished and Brittany got up to throw out the garbage. It gotten a little bit chillier and Santana wished she'd listened to Brittany. Brittany came back and saw Santana had brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her arm around them.

Brittany sat down then smirk, "So Miss-I-Don't-Get-Cold, how are you?"

"Shut it Britt."

Brittany took off her sweatshirt, she was the one that actually didn't get cold. "Here, you need this more than I do. I actually don't get cold." she said handing Santana the sweatshirt.

"Thank you!" Santana said putting it on. "Great, I am now branded. This got your last name on the back." Santana snuggled into the sweatshirt. She loved the sweet scent of Brittany on it, vanilla.

Brittany laughed, "Yeah, it's my favorite sweatshirt. It's from the first dance school I went to." She laid back, leaning on her arms then she felt Santana leaning her back on her side. She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist then moved her in between her legs keeping her arms around her. Santana thought it felt nice being in Brittany's arms, she leaned her head back on Brittany's shoulder. She then felt Brittany nuzzle her face in her hair. Santana was starting to love the girl even more and to be honest she felt like Brittany was her new home. She thought it was crazy because she just met the girl a week ago when she moved into the dorms. Her roommate, the girl who spilled coffee all over her, she loved so much. She has yet to found out that Brittany feels the same way. She smiled at the whole thing.

"We have to go soon." She heard Brittany mumble into her hair.

She sighed, "Yeah." Brittany kissed her cheek then got up, she gave Santana a hand. Santana took and grabbed the blanket. On the walk back, they held hands and Santana's head on Brittany's shoulder.

~Dorms~

On the way back to the dorms, they stopped to get pizza so they could eat it later in the night. They got back to the dorms and changed into mess shorts and loose tee-shirt, except Santana put back on Brittany's sweatshirt. Brittany noticed that she never got it back and it was still on Santana. "Hey, you ever going to give this back?" she said tugging on the sweatshirt.

"Maybe." Santana said smiling.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, "Oh alright, I guess you can keep it." Then, she moved to a pile of books and her backpack. "Come on, we have to start getting ready for tomorrow." Santana groaned. "And wake up at 7 in the morning, I know can." Brittany teased. Santana groaned again. They started getting ready then took a break to eat the pizza for dinner then got back to packing the books.

Two hours later, they figured out the books that needed for tomorrow, though it was O week they wanted to be prepared. Then they started to clean up the place, throw garbage away, pick up clothes, and other things. They got washed up and now are in Brittany's bed looking for a movie. "Why don't we just watch a tv episode then go to bed?" Brittany asked. Santana yawned then nodded. It was only 8:30 but Brittany knows Santana won't get up tomorrow easily so she planned to go to bed early, plus they were both tired. Brittany put on **Parks and Rec.** it was a short show and it was funny.

Couple of minutes later, Brittany looked down and saw Santana passed out. She placed the computer on the nightstand and turned back to Santana. Santana threw her arms around Brittany and tugged her closer in her sleep, then buried her head into the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany smiled and put her arms around the girl. She thought about how great her day was. She loved how they both took care of each other, she loved making Santana smile, she loved all of that. Sure, she met the girl a week ago and made a fool or herself when she spilled coffee all over her, but she loved the girl. Now, she just has to build up the courage to ask Santana out. She smiled at the thought and that she is holding Santana. She fell asleep thinking about Santana.


	7. Nice to Meet You

**This chapter we get to meet some people. Next chapter will have them again but only a little. Also the parents are showing up! Might be like 3 or something more chapters till they ask each other out. I am also writing some one-shots, I have one done but I will add more later. Anyway, until next time...**

* * *

~Next Morning~

Brittany's alarm went off at 6:30, she woke up and heard Santana groan. "Don't worry, it's not 7 yet. I'll wake you up then." she told Santana kissing her cheek. Santana just nodded and rolled over onto her side facing away from Brittany. Brittany got up and started to get ready. It was their first day to school and it was O week. She is hoping to have some basic classes with Santana. Brittany got dressed and headed out to a bagel store to get some breakfast for them, she also grabbed some tea for Santana. She checked her phone and saw it was 7:03.

When she got back to their room, she saw Santana still sleeping. Brittany set down her food and Santana's tea but held onto her bagel. "SANTANA WAKE UP!" she yelled throwing the bagel at the sleeping girl.

"Ughh."

"Santana wake up or else I'm going to dump your tea all over you." Brittany threaten.

Santana immediately shot up, "Tea? Where? Give meee."

Brittany sat down at her desk and began eating. Santana went over with her food and sat down on Brittany's lap. Brittany was surprised but went with it by wrapping an arm around her.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to school." Santana whined.

"Ah yes, you'll become the best lawyer by not going to school." Brittany teased. Santana stuck her tongue out at her. "Come on and get ready." she squeezed Santana's waist then tapped her to tell her to get up. Santana got up sighing then got ready.

~NYU~

They finished getting ready and now walking to NYU. Both girls didn't feel happy about splitting up for class but they got to go home to each other.

"So, how do you know Mike and Tina? Also, they are like siblings or something?" Santana asked scrunching her face up.

"Ha, they are not siblings, they are dating. And I know them because I was at the Lima Bean once and I guess that felt bad or something because they sat with me." Brittany replied.

"The Lima Bean." Santana whispered. "I used to go there all the time. I must have seen you!"

"Huh, is that so? Maybe we have seen each other but not say anything."

"Impossible. I would've said something to you, I mean look at you. It would be like seeing a celebrity and not asking for an autograph." Brittany smiled at that, it makes her happy that Santana thought for her like that.

They made it to the front of the school and stood there. "Well Britt, we've got to get to our classes. Maybe we'll have one or some together. Even if we don't, we'll see each other at home." Santana said smiling. _**Home**_ , Brittany smiled back.

"Okay. Hopefully see you in a class or see you at home." Brittany gave Santana a kiss on the cheek and headed off to her class.

~Class~ (Santana's POV)

Santana walked into her law class with a big grin on her face from what happened outside. She sat down near the back and got out a notebook to took any notes. She checked the time and noticed she still had some time about the professor came. She took out her phone and texted Brittany.

 **To Britt: Still got time till class starts.**

 **From Britt: Yeah, sorry I made us go early.**

 **To Britt: S'okay, don't worry.**

 **From Britt: Mike's in my class, he said he needs to get a diploma for his dance school. I'll tell you more later.**

As Santana was just about to reply she heard her name, "Oh my god! Santana Lopez!" She looked up from her phone and saw her best friend from high school, Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn fucking Fabray." Santana yelled while getting up to hug her best friend. "I thought you were going to Yale."

"Yeah, but I chose NYU because why not?." Quinn replied while looking down.

"Quinn it may have been long but I still know you. You look down whenever you lie. Truth now." Santana demanded.

"I- Uh. Remember Rachel?" she asked.

"Rachel?" Santana whispered trying to remember who she was. "Oh no. Please tell me not Rachel, the annoying hobbit, Berry." she said shaking her head.

"Hey! She is not annoying!" Quinn said slapping Santana's arm lightly. "Well, she's my girlfriend now." Santana's eyes widen. "We were dating in secret during the end of senior year."

"Well congratu-fucking-lations." Santana said happily.

"Hey, be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom." Quinn said. Santana nodded and Quinn left.

 **To Britt: My best friend from high school is here! She's in my law class too! Unfortunately she's dating the dwarf that was also in my school.**

 **From Britt: Uh yay?**

 **To Britt: I'll tell you later.**

 **From Britt: Gotta go, professor is here. Cya at home.**

"Does your girlfriend know you are a little to nice to that blonde that went to the bathroom?" Santana heard a voice and looked up.

"Excuse me? I don't have a girlfriend."

"The first blonde, the one that kissed you. She isn't your girlfriend?" the girl asked.

"I wish but nope." Santana sighed.

"Oh sorry about that. I'm Alex." she said smiling

"Santana."

Quinn came back and looked confused at why another girl was there.

"Quinn meet Alex, Alex meet my best friend Quinn." Santana introduced them. "I just met Alex." she added. Alex nodded.

"Oh, I was wondering who you were, I didn't see you before. Well, I'm going to go back up front, my stuff is there. See you later S." Quinn nodded at Alex and left.

They had a few more minutes till class started and the girls were sitting awkwardly next to each other. "So, you're probably wondering why I came over here. My friend over there, Daniel, is complimenting some guy's clothes." she said pointing to a guy next to the door. "He's as straight as a crumpled paper." They laughed.

"You asked me if any of those girls were my girlfriends. Why? Think you got a chance with me? Sorry sweet cheeks, but I got eye's for someone else." Santana asked.

"Hah, yeah I know, you want that blonde who kissed you. Anyway nope, I'm straight. I got a boyfriend back at home."

"That's nice." Alex nodded.

The professor came in and quieted everyone down then began talking about what will happen over the next four years.

The class ended and everyone got up to leave. In the beginning of class, Santana got to meet Daniel.

"Hey listen, this is my number and Daniel's if you ever want to hang out. Maybe even with one of the blondes." Alex said grabbing her things.

"Totally. I would love to meet your roommate!" Alex told Daniel about Santana's crush and Santana told them a little more.

"Yeah!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, maybe next week or something. See you tomorrow."

~Dorms~

Turns out the girls didn't have any class together but they both had lunch the same time. Brittany was the first to get back to the dorm first. She opened the door and notice Santana wasn't there. She went over to her desk and laid out the notes and papers she gotten. While she waited for Santana to get back she went over the notes. She heard a buzz and went to her phone.

 **From Mom: Coming in tomorrow. When do you get out of school?**

 **To Mom: You said after the first week of school not the first day.**

 **From Mom: I know but they were a lot of money.**

 **To Mom: Okay, well I get out around 5:00.**

 **From Mom: We get in around 3, we'll be staying at a hotel not too far from you.**

 **To Mom: I know. We can meet up for dinner or something and you guys can meet my roommate.**

 **From Mom: Perfect. I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow.**

Brittany sighed, she wanted them to come at the end of the week. She got back to reviewing her notes. Couple minutes later Santana came in with a pizza pie. "Thought you might be hungry." She said grinning.

"Yes I am!" Brittany took the pizza away from Santana and set it down on Santana's desk. They both grabbed a slice and sat on their beds.

"So how was your classes?" Brittany asked

"Good, like I told you before I saw my friend from school, her name is Quinn. Apparently, she's dating Rachel this annoying girl. She also went to my school." Santana said biting into her pizza. "Listen, whenever you meet her, she will talk non stop. I swear the girl talks in paragraphs!" Brittany laughed. "Oh and also I met some new people. Their names are Alex and Daniel."

"That's nice. I met up with Mike, apparently he needs to be in the education class so he can run the dance studio."

The finished eating and started cleaning up. They got ready for bed then chose to watch a movie till they went to bed. "So my parents are coming up tomorrow. They were suppose to come Friday but the tickets were too expensive. They want to go out for dinner and meet you." Brittany said.

"Sure." Santana yawned. Brittany put the computer away and wrapped her arms around Santana.

"Go to sleep." she whispered.

"Mmk." Santana moved closer to the blonde and fell asleep.

Brittany heard the the girl's breathing even out and knew she was asleep. "You know Santana, I thought I'd never see you getting after the coffee accident. I guess fate brought us together. I just wanted you to

know that, you mean everything to me. Sure, it's been only like two weeks but still. I wish I knew how you felt. I want to take you out, I want to show you how special you are, I want to do all that sappy stuff with you, but most importantly.." she kissed Santana's cheek. "I want to love you. Goodnight Santana." she kissed the girl again and fell asleep.

Santana woke up when she heard Brittany talking and tried her best not to make a single move. "I want to love you too. Goodnight Brittany."


End file.
